


Pollinated Knight: Love is Blind

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, Fivesom - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: After the victory at Haven, RWBY comes to the conclusion that they NEED Jaune in their life, and move to keep it that way.Pollinated Knight (JxRWBY)Lancaster, White Knight, Dragonslayer, Knightshade, White Rose, Ladybug, Yellow Rose, Freezerburn, Checkmate, BumblebeePost-Fall





	Pollinated Knight: Love is Blind

Jaune: *walks into his room in Haven*

Jaune: *sees a blindfold on his bed with a note*

Note: Put it on and wait.

Jaune: *flashbacks to the bullying he's received his entire life*

Jaune: *hides in the closet*

Yang: *walks into the room, followed by RWB*

Yang: I swear I saw him come in here.

Weiss: I still think it's a bad idea.

Yang: Don't act like you didn't want to.

Weiss: That's... not... Too much uncertainty. Case in point.

Weiss: *gestures around the room*

Jaune: Girls?

Ruby: Why are you in the closet?

Jaune: *opens the closet*

Jaune: Because it's safe from bullies.

Yang: You think we're bullies?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: No. Not you.

Blake: Maybe if we just ask nicely?

Weiss: That I can do. Jaune, could you please put on the blindfold, for us?

Jaune: For you girls? Of course I would.

Jaune: *steps out of the closet*

Jaune: *sits down and starts to tie the blindfold*

Jaune: Now what?

Blake: *leaves her semblance behind as she rushes forward to kiss him*

Weiss: That's totally unfair.

Yang: *kisses Jaune*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: *flies forward in a swarm of rose petals and kisses Jaune*

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: Last but not least.

Weiss: *kisses Jaune*

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Yang: Cat got your tongue?

Blake: No more than the dragon did.

Jaune: Does someone?..

Weiss: Shh.

Weiss: *kisses him again*

Yang: There's no way Ruby could have gotten here without you.

Ruby: Hey!

Yang: Admit it, sis, there's no way you could have come here without helping every single village on he way.

Weiss: He's got you there. As for me?

Jaune: You?

Weiss: You literally brought me back.

Yang: *kisses Jaune*

Blake: It's because of you that we're together again.

Ruby: *kisses Jaune*

Ruby: And I admit it, without you guys, there's no way I could have made it here.

Blake: *kisses Jaune*

Jaune: Us. Ren and Nora did just as muc...

Weiss: *kisses Jaune*

Yang: We're going to let Nora thank Ren. She is kind of protective of him.

Weiss: Just like we are for you.

Ruby: And don't worry, if any one bullies you.

Weiss: WE WILL DESTROY THEM.

Weiss: *pauses*

Weiss: We talked it over, and we are all a little flighty.

Blake: But our hearts belong together.

Jaune: What does this?..

Ruby: *kisses Jaune*

Weiss: You are neutral ground.

Yang: Our house is for me and sis.

Blake: Mine is for me.

Weiss: And I literally just ran away from home.

Weiss: *points at him emphatically, and then looks about nervously before standing back to attention*

Ruby: We need a place for all of us, but we're huntresses.

Blake: We move from place to place, never settling down.

Ruby: We are on kind of an epic quest...

Jaune: So, what do I?..

Yang: *kisses him*

Yang: We need a home to come back to, is all.

Weiss: We all pledge to come back to you, and in doing so, we know we will see each other again.

Jaune: How does this make any sense?

Blake: *kisses him*

Blake: *touches his head* It doesn't have to make sense here,

Blake: *touches his breastplate over his heart* but here. We feel... safe...

Jaune: I had no idea.

Weiss: No, you didn't. *kisses him*

Yang: To be fair, neither did we.

Blake: It wasn't until we got here that it felt like home.

Jaune: Are you sure it's me?

Weiss: You are like a beacon drawing us. Maybe I should have phrased that differently.

Blake: Like moths to a flame.

Jaune: Like that...

Blake: *kisses Jaune*

Blake: Just let us love you.

Jaune: Love?

Yang: And each other, obviously.

Jaune: Take the blindfold off.

RWBY: *looks at each other*

Blake: *leaves her semblance and appears behind him, untying his blindfold*

Ruby: Is that?..

Blake: A no?..

Jaune: *eyes wide* You are all so gorgeous.

Yang: Even me? *tries to cover her right arm with her left*

Jaune: *pulls her in for a powerful kiss before letting her go*

Jaune: Before I agree to anything... we... we... need some rules...

Yang: You be you. We'll always return to you.

Jaune: And what do I get.

Yang: Us, obviously.

Weiss: He needs more than that.

Yang: Like what?

Blake: He's too sensitive a soul. Which is one of the reasons we're attracted to him.

Jaune: *gulp*

Blake: We're basically asking to break his soul into pieces, and risk those pieces running away.

Yang: So, you're saying the four of us aren't good enough for you?

Jaune: The - exact - opposite. Anyone of you would be more than enough for me... for the rest of my life...

Yang: So, that's the problem? He doesn't just want all four of us, but he wants us for life.

Weiss: Maybe we did get a bit greedy with him.

Yang: I never expected him to have so much... back bone.

Jaune: It is taking all of my willpower...

Blake: So we all know we can seduce him. The question is?..

Weiss: Will we be there for him? I can honestly say I am more content here than I have been anywhere else in my entire life.

Yang: Our father was pretty rad... but still... I don't want us to separate.

Ruby: RWBY SHALL RING ETERNAL!

WYJ: *stares at her*

Ruby: It's was Blake's idea.

Yang: All we're agreeing to is that Jaune will be our eternal boytoy.

Blake: And we'll be his. *ears twitch* Girl toys... *whispers* pets...

RWYJ: *stares at her*

Blake: *nervously looks about*

Blake: I can't believe I said that.

Jaune: That's two of us.

Weiss: That's all of us.

Blake: The only daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, one of the former leaders of the White Fang... pet to a Human...

Weiss: It will be our little secret. Big secret. It's a pretty big secret. Alright, everyone who agrees, hands in the centre.

Weiss: *sticks her hand in*

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Blake: *sticks her hand in*

Ruby: *giggling* RWBY rings eternal. *sticks her hand in*

Yang: *nervously sticks her hand in*

RWBY: *looks at Jaune*

Weiss: Are you going to keep your ladies waiting?

Jaune: We're still going on the quest, right?

RWBY: *looks at each other*

RWBY: Of course.

Jaune: *sticks his hand in*

Yang: So, Casanova, what's the first thing you are going to do not that you have 4 hot bodies?

Jaune: Try... not... to pass out...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188112703570/jxrwby-love-is-blind) Tumblog.


End file.
